A liquid crystal display (LCD) has a large number of pixels arranged in a two-dimensional array of rows and columns. In general, an LCD panel has one or more gate drivers to provide gate-line signals to each of the rows through a plurality of gate-lines, and one or more data or source drivers to provide signals indicative of display data to each of the columns. In a color display panel, an image is generally presented in three colors: red (R), green (G) and blue (B) and each pixel has three color sub-pixels. In some color display panel, a pixel may also have a white (W) sub-pixel.
As the number of pixels increases, data driving has become a constraint to the resolution of a large-panel TV. Currently, a high-definition large-panel TV can have a resolution of 8K or 7680×4320 pixels. The next generation of the high-definition large-panel TVs may have a 16K resolution or 15360×8640 pixels. Using the conventional LCD driving method to drive a 16K display panel, the pixel charging time may not be sufficient, especially when amorphous silicon (a-Si) or Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide (IGZO) transistors are used for switching. Meanwhile, other type of displays such as OLED displays also faces the similar technical issues.
The present invention provides a solution to the charging time problem in a high-resolution display. In particular, the present invention uses the half-source driving (HSD) configuration as disclosed, for example, in Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,335, which is assigned to AU Optronics Corp, the parent company of the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.